What Grandpa Does While Yugi Is At School!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Grandpa has some fun when Yugi goes to school. Some *thinks of a word* (insert word here) things (thats why its rated PG!) **FINISHED! YAAAHHHHOOOOO!**
1. Grandpa has problems!

I can't wait to see how this fic turns out! This is going to be hopefully the most hilarious fic I have ever written. Well, maybe not the funniest but whatever..I'm to tired, so it's going to be hard to come up with something funny. I was out all day yesterday playing my violin for hours with other school orchestra people, then we performed at 7:00. It turned out pretty good! I was so tired today that all I did was sleep and go on FF.net. I hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!!! I never will....or maybe...nah, I will never own it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 7:00 A.M. Yugi was down stairs waving goodbye to his Grandpa.  
  
Yugi: Bye grandpa!!!! See you later!  
  
Grandpa: Bye Yugi!! Have a good day!  
  
Yugi ran off and grandpa sighed.  
  
Grandpa: Thank God! He's gone...lets see, where's my guitar..AHAH!  
  
Grandpa got out his electric guitar and started strumming country music on it singing WAY out of tune!  
  
Grandpa: Oh! Its, Theo on the fiddle and Me on the GGGGEEEEETTTTAAAAARRRRR!!!!!! YYYYEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! He thinks to himself.  
  
Grandpa: Maybe they're ready for us at lightstreet! Oh well.  
  
A customer comes into the shop. It happens to be Mai looking for some new cards.  
  
Grandpa: Why hello sexy..I mean, how may I help you?  
  
Mai: Huh? What did you say?  
  
Grandpa: uuuummmmm..whoa..uuggggghhhhh....DUDE YOUR HOTTTT!!!!  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Grandpa: I mean how may I help you young lady?  
  
Mai: Uuuhhhh...I was wondering if you were selling any Flame Swordsman'?  
  
Grandpa: Yes! Right her hottie...I mean right here.  
  
Mai: How much will that be?  
  
Grandpa: On the house.  
  
Mai: Thanks! Bye!  
  
Grandpa: Bye!  
  
Mai walks out looking very scared. She didn't wanna be rude to an elder like Grandpa.  
  
Mai: Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Wow, I got to control myself. Lets see, 5 hours 'til Yugi gets home. Hhhhhhhmmmmm...lets see. There must be something I can do. I'll close the shop and go out!  
  
Grandpa hangs up a sign that says "Old guy is out". Grandpa walks out. He sees many places. One of them was Kaiba Land. Grandpa walked in and saw Kaiba. He was ready to beat the snot out of some kid for ruining his staircase. (Uuuuummmmmm..idunno!!!)  
  
Kaiba: You better pay for this or I'll sue! Ya hear?  
  
Grandpa: What's the meaning of this?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up!  
  
Grandpa: Well..  
  
Kaiba: Hey listen, you're one fry short of a happy meal! Leave me alone!  
  
Grandpa punches Kaiba in the stomach.  
  
Kaiba: Oh..My...G-g-ggggooooo....  
  
Kaiba falls over.  
  
Grandpa: Uhhh...whoops!  
  
Mokuba runs in and jumps on grandpa's back.  
  
Mokuba: You stupid old guy that looks like he's ready to cack! What'd you do to my brother?  
  
Kaiba gets up.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba get.....off *cough* of him.  
  
Mokuba: What's he do to you?  
  
Kaiba: *cough* He...made the BIGGEST mistake of his life!  
  
Grandpa: Oh *beep*  
  
Kaiba: Hey, man, there's a kid around here. You're so lucky this is *beep* edited.  
  
Mokuba: *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
Kaiba and Grandpa: Oh My!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *beep*!  
  
Kaiba: That's it old man! Take this!  
  
Kaiba punches Grandpa in the nose.  
  
Grandpa: Was that supposed to hurt? I told you how many times. The PIXIES are protecting me!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Mokuba: *beep*  
  
Kaiba: Stop that Mokuba!!!  
  
Grandpa punches Kaiba again.  
  
Kaiba: *coughs really hard* Why'd you have to do...that again?  
  
Kaiba falls over and is laying on the floor in a ball moaning.  
  
Grandpa:Uh..bye!  
  
Grandpa runs out of there and runs straight into Mai.  
  
Grandpa: Why hello!  
  
Mai: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: What is her problem?  
  
Pegasus walks by.  
  
Grandpa: Hey you!  
  
Pegasus: What?  
  
Grandpa: You feel lucky today, PUNK!!!  
  
Pegasus: Freak...  
  
Grandpa: YOU DEMON!!! DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa does a karate kick. The camera goes into slow-mo.  
  
Grandpa: N-n-n-no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: N_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_!!!!!!!!!! O.n;;;;;;  
  
Grandpa get really close to Pegasus. Pegasus back steps and Grandpa falls to the ground. Pegasus walks off laughing.  
  
Pegasus: I guess today is my lucky day!!  
  
Kaiba runs out of Kaiba Land towards Grandpa. Grandpa is still lying on the ground.  
  
Kaiba: Hah! I will get you now!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!  
  
Well what did you think? It was a little different. Plz review! 


	2. Let's Duel, old man

Midnightwarrior: Hey pplz! I think a lot of you liked the 1st chapter...*crickets chirp* well I think...oh btw I'm gonna write the rest of this fic with my yami who was really never introduced...  
  
Darkwarrior: Can I leave?  
  
Midnight: No!  
  
Dark: Plz????  
  
Midnight: NO!!  
  
Dark: Hey I said it politely! Do I have to whack you over the head with a sledge hammer?!  
  
Midnight: Jeez...aren't we the problemed one..  
  
Dark: Ggggrrrrr..  
  
Midnight: Irritable isn't she?  
  
Dark: Oh..aren't you just a barrel of laughs....  
  
Midnight: Yep! n.n I don't own YuGiOh....so don't sue, anyway I'm broke!  
  
Dark: Freak...  
  
Midnight: Doofus!  
  
Dark: I know you are!!!!  
  
Midnight: SHUTUP!!!! I'm starting!!!!  
  
Dark: I could care less....  
  
Midnight: Oh really?  
  
Dark: Yes, really!  
  
Midnight: Are you positive?  
  
Dark: yea..  
  
Midnight: Multiplied by negative?  
  
Dark: Yea..  
  
Midnight: Hah! Positive x Negative = NEGATIVE!!! I got you!  
  
Dark: Yea I'll get you..  
  
Midnight: What was that?  
  
Dark: Get a life..50% off at dollar tree.. (I don't own dollar tree!)  
  
Midnight: Yeah...you would know...now I'm starting the fic! NO ONE CARES ABOUT OUR STUPID CONVERSATIONS!!!!  
  
Dark: Fine...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba stood over the old man who looked horrified now that the PIXIES had left him.  
  
Kaiba: You are gonna pay old man!  
  
Grandpa: What are you gonna do?  
  
Kaiba: Make you duel me I guess..nah...you suck..  
  
Grandpa: No I don't!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, you do!  
  
Grandpa: No I don't!  
  
Kaiba: Trust me you do...in fact to shut you up we will duel!  
  
Grandpa: Alright! Let's duel!  
  
Kaiba: Meet me at Kaiba Land in 2 minutes, and yes, I will be timing you..GO!  
  
Grandpa runs to the game shop and picks up his deck (uuuhhhh...the one he gave to Yugi, he's borrowing it I guess!). He gets back to Kaiba land about 10 minutes later.  
  
Grandpa: Kaiba, I've made it!  
  
Kaiba: Yea, Elvis has also left the building..  
  
Grandpa: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: Forget it old man..I figured even an old guy like YOU would know who Elvis is...  
  
Grandpa: Let's just duel...  
  
Kaiba: Alright but it'll probably just be a repeat of last time.  
  
Kaiba and Grandpa pick up 5 cards. Kaiba sets one down as well as Grandpa.  
  
Kaiba: I lay the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode, talk about a lucky draw..and I'll end my turn there.  
  
Grandpa: I put the Ferral Imp in Defensive mode!  
  
Kaiba: BEWD, white lightning attack!  
  
The BEWD attacks the ferral imp and destroys it.  
  
Grandpa: *beep*  
  
Kaiba: Hey, Mokuba is still here ya know, STOP SWEARING MAN!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, why is swearing bad?  
  
Kaiba: Uh...because....it is!  
  
Mokuba: *beep*  
  
Kaiba: STOP IT!  
  
Grandpa: O.n;;;;. My move. I lay out the Dark Magician in attack mode but I also set out the magical hats! They conceal the Dark Magician.  
  
Kaiba: Are you done?  
  
Grandpa: Yes! And YOU don't know what hat he's in!  
  
Kaiba: You probably don't even know..  
  
Grandpa: Sure I do!  
  
Kaiba: No you don't..  
  
Grandpa: Yes I do, trust me!  
  
Kaiba: NO, you don't...  
  
Grandpa: YES I DO!! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE IT IS!  
  
Kaiba: No you don't!  
  
Grandpa: YES I DO! IT'S THE ONE ON THE RIGHT HAH! I TOLD YOU I KNEW WHERE IT WAS!  
  
Kaiba: It's in the one on the right..my mistake of course you knew where it was...  
  
Grandpa: I fooled ya didn't I, of course I knew where it was!  
  
Kaiba: Ok, BEWD! Attack the right hat!  
  
The BEWD attacks the right hat, destroying the Dark Magician.  
  
GrandpaL Told you!  
  
Kaiba: You simpleton, your life points have gone down if you haven't noticed.  
  
Grandpa's Life points - 1500 Kaiba's Life Points - 2000  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yea...it sucked didn't it? Oh well, I'm not good at making up duels, srry! Plz review! I luv reviews! n.n 


	3. I win! Yahoooo!

Midnightwarrior: Hey! We're back! This may be one of the last chapters to the fic, I mean Yugi does have to come home eventually..  
  
Darkwarrior: Blah, blah, blah..  
  
Midnight: Shut UP!  
  
Dark: Maybe I dun want to..  
  
Midnight: Well I guess I'll make you...anyway here is the fic!  
  
Dark: Like anyone actually cares...  
  
Midnight: ITS STARTING NOW!  
  
Dark: Yeah, your point? If it were starting now then wouldn't the people be reading it now?  
  
Midnight: GAH! IT WILL START NOW!  
  
Dark: mmmm.....aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!!! (Translates to: I HATE YOU AIBOU!)  
  
Midnight: I love duct tape!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa - 1500 LIFE POINTS  
  
Kaiba - 2000 LIFE POINTS  
  
  
  
Grandpa: Who's turn is it?  
  
Kaiba: Yours....  
  
Grandpa: Alright then, I send out Kuriboh in defense mode!  
  
Kaiba: Alright...  
  
Midnight: *whispering to Kaiba* Hey, you, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: What, who are you?  
  
Midnight: That doesn't matter, take this card and pass tthis turn to Grandpa and use it in 2 turns..ya get it?  
  
Kaiba: uuuummmm..yea..  
  
Midnight: Ok bye!  
  
Midnight hands him the card and disappears.  
  
Kaiba: Uuuuummmmm...I pass my turn.  
  
Grandpa: Alright then, I send out Silver Fang! In defense mode!  
  
Kaiba: I pass my turn again. Oh and to make this match interesting, how about if I win, I get your Dark Magician, if you win, you could have all 3 of my BEWD's!  
  
Grandpa: Ok it's a deal, and I pass my turn too!  
  
Kaiba: Alright old man, I set out this trap card! Just Desserts! It takes off 500 lp's for each monster you've got on the field!  
  
Kaiba - 2000  
  
Grandpa - 0000  
  
Kaiba: I win..give me your Dark Magician!  
  
Grandpa: NO!!!! Let's flip a coin! Best 2/3!  
  
Kaiba: Ok! Heads I win, tails you lose!  
  
Grandpa: Sounds fair!  
  
Kaiba smirks and Grandpa flips a quarter. It lands on heads.  
  
Kaiba: I win, go head, flip again!  
  
Grandpa flips the coin again, it lands on tails.  
  
Kaiba: Sorry you lose since its on tails. Now hand over the Dark Magician!  
  
Grandpa: One more flip!  
  
Grandpa flips the coin and it fall somewhere.  
  
Grandpa: FINE! Here!  
  
Kaiba: Yay! I got a Dark Magician! See ya!  
  
Kaiba runs off...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Hhhhmmmmm...interesting, plz review! ~.n 


	4. Yugi Comes Home

Midnightwarrior: Chapter 4! Oh yyeeeeaaaaahhhhhh...I'm gonna complete this, I'm gonna complete this...!!! Well..hopefully this will be the last chapter..and maybe even a sequel!  
  
Darkwarrior: And..your point is?  
  
Midnight: Grrrr...you need to shut your mouth!  
  
Dark: NO!  
  
Midnight: Ok.  
  
Dark: What?  
  
Midnight: Nothing..  
  
Dark: NO, what did you say?  
  
Midnight: Do you need a hearing aid?  
  
Dark: Huh?  
  
Midnight: Apparently you do..stupid yami...  
  
Dark: GAH!...stupid hikari...  
  
Midnight: I do not own yugioh...WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Dark: GET OVER IT!!!  
  
Midnight: NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grandpa walks off minus a Dark Magician. Pegasus passes by him again.  
  
Grandpa: OH NO! ITS YOU!  
  
Pegasus: I heard about your Dark Magician..HAHAHAHA!  
  
Grandpa: It's NOT funny!  
  
Pegasus: Yeah it is..it'll be even funnier when Yugi-boy finds out!  
  
Pegasus walks off laughing like a maniac, leaving Grandpa standing there, still minus a Dark Magician.  
  
Grandpa finally gets home and sits on the couch. He picks up the remote and flips through the channels. He hears the door creak open and sinks down...very low...like under the couch.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa?! Are you home?!  
  
Grandpa sighs.  
  
Grandpa: Yes Yugi...did you bring my cane?  
  
Yugi: Uuuuhhhh..yeah...and whats with the sign?  
  
Grandpa: Nothing I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Yugi: Uuuummmm...Grandpa, have you been taking your medication?  
  
Grandpa: Yes, of course my boy!  
  
Yugi: Good. By the way, Kaiba wants to Duel me, where's my deck?  
  
Grandpa falls over.  
  
Yugi: Dang, I thought he took his medicine...  
  
Kaiba is outside the window.  
  
Kaiba: HAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHABWHAHAHAHAHMWHAHAHAHAHBUHAHAHAHAHAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
THE END.  
  
Well did ya like my fic? I hope so! Plz review and tell me if I should make a sequel! ~.n 


End file.
